


Just another workday

by Aerynz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerynz/pseuds/Aerynz
Summary: Lost romances and newfound romances, Will supercorp ever exist? And will Alex finally find love?





	Just another workday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Im doing this just for fun, so if i screw things up dont hate me.  
> I know nothing about the DC strips so im not going to do anything with that.

Another day, another fight… Alex thought. Today was surprisingly one of the quietest days they’ve had in the past couple of months. Between Earth-X and Reign there hadn’t been much cooldown time for her, as well as her sister.  
The D.E.O. building seemed almost empty, all the non-essential personnel had been given off time for the holidays and since Alex and Kara were most definitely essential personnel their off time had been shifted. “A good morning to you too!” Alex blinked at Winn as he waved his hand in front of her face. “Yeah... Uhm sorry…. Good morning to you too..” Alex picked up her pace, moving toward the control center. Behind her Winn chuckled “Rough morning?” “How about a rough year?” She said with a sad smile. “Aw c’mon Danvers! I have a feeling today is going to be a great day!” “First off, don’t call me Danvers. Second off, isn’t everyday a great day according to your philosophy?” Winn smiled, “Exactly! Remember that! Everyday Could be a great day!” Alex shook her head, “Ugh, would you just please shut up.” “Aye sir! I mean Ma’am… Aye ma’am!” Winn said while doing a half salute directed to her.  
“Morning agents!” “Hi guys!” Alex turned around, and both J’onn and Kara had walked in. “Morning.” She said, a hint of weariness in her voice. Her sister approached her “Everything all right sis?” Kara gave her a quick hug and Winn turned around.  


“Don’t mind her, she’s being a bit of a downer this morning.” Alex whirled around “Hey! What the hell did I tell you to do?!” Winn swallowed hard and muttered “To shut up.” “Yes, please continue to do that.” “Alex… no need to be so.. hot headed this morning, and leave Winn alone. Besides he can’t help it, it’s part of his lovely character.” Kara gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
Alex sighed, knowing her sister had a point, “You’re right. Hey, maybe we could..” Before Alex could finish her sentence, alarm bells were going off everywhere.  
“What’s going on Winn?!” she asked. “Oh, so now I’m allowed to speak? Pffft..”Winn sighed and turned around to face the dozens of screens in front of him.  
“So apparently there has just been an enormous spike in electric activity.” Kara puffed her chest “Where?” Winn dramatically turned around in his chair, a serious look on his face. “Right here.” He pointed to the empty hall right in front of them. Kara looked around “Well I’m not seeing anyth..” Suddenly a surge of energy erupted in the middle of the building.  


Winn cleared his throat “Uhm guys.. doesn’t that look a lot like a portal?.. No? Anyone?... Am I litterally the only who sees this?!” It did in fact looked a lot like the portal she and her sister had used to go to the other earth. But since they wouldn’t know who opened this portal they had to approach with care.  
Alex could faintly see a figure slowly stepping out of the portal. Hand on her pistol she slowly approached the portal with Kara by her side.  
The figure had now totally stepped out of the portal, it looked like he or she was shaking heavily. The portal disappeared. Alex couldn’t believe the sight right in front of her. The figure was now fully visible and Kara had seen what she had seen as well.  
The figure had collapsed, blood pouring everywhere. Alex could see it was a girl with a striking resemblance of her sister. Her stomach was riddled with what looked like bullets and her leg had been stabbed with a knife. The knife was still somehow in her leg preventing more blood spillage.  
Kara ran towards her and kneeled beside her, trying to figure out who or what she was. Then a very weak and hoarse voice could be heard, the message containing 2 words. “Hey sis”.

**Author's Note:**

> Scary?


End file.
